When Heat Rises
by MaoJewels666
Summary: This is one that i made because my favorite X-Men was ALWAYS Sunspot and i loved the paring between him and Magma. I do not own any of the characters Marvel does...And i love Marvel for it.


I liked the woods I really do, but these woods were freaking me out. I brushed my long dark brown hair back taking in a deep breath. As I walked up the green underbrush all around me was green, green, green and some more green. I brushed dirt from my dark purple pants, as I fixed my violet naval revealing shirt then adjusted my white jacket along with it. I went out to the woods for to wonder I remembered I used to do this for X-Men training, but this time I got lost.

My name is Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla my X-Men name is Magma. I am a mutant with geothermal powers. These grant me the ability to control the movement of earth and tectonic plates, even to the extent of causing seismic upheaval, Cool right? Well there's more I can also call forth molten rock from the Earth's core, producing projectiles composed of lava, or miniature volcanoes. When using my gift, I typically assumes an energized form that emits intense light and heat. Oh I can also create orbs of a fire-like substance and use them as projectiles or a source of light. Although I have triggered small earth tremors without taking on my energized form, I has never been seen to use my power to control lava while in her ordinary human appearance, I know stupid right? I've tried, but for some reason I'm unable to do it.

So I'm lost in the woods and it feels as though I've been lost for hours. I kept my brown eyes focused on the long path of trees in front of me, had I gone this way? Was I just going in circles? I'm not sure, I felt as though I've seen that tree before. Huh well what do I know? The trees all look the same to me. I let out a breath chest heavy as my legs felt so tired my stomach roared like a lion. I was taken by surprise, I was hungry well I haven't ate yet today I thought I'd be done before lunch time.

A snap of a branch made me stop quick in my track, sucking in a heavy breath I scanned my eyes there was something coming up behind me. I spin around my arm coming around with a loud smack the back of my hand collided with someone, with an oof the boy hit the ground.

He was dark skinned like me wearing a red shirt as he sat on the ground hand on his cheek, his golden color eyes looked up at me. "Ow, what is wrong with you?" he spoke to me.

"Oh my…" I gasped recognizing a Recruit I often training with back at the institute. "Roberto are you alright?" I asked dropping on one knee I reached out to remove his hand to see his cheek. "That sounded like it really hurt" I had to bite my tongue from keeping myself from letting out the giggle that tried to slip through my lips.

His name Roberto Da Costa his mutant name is Sunspot. Roberto has a lot of powers such as Evolution which is a side effects of experiments Gideon preformed on him, which gave him more abilities though out time. He has Solar Radiation, super strength, flight and also he has strong durability. I myself haven't seen him deflect bullets, but I have been him stop a train and there was no harm to him. Not only is Da Costa a strong mutant, but also an athlete, a successful business man, multilingual, a multimillionaire and a great pilot.

Do be honest over the years of knowing and working with Roberto I developed a small crush on him, there was something about his personality that I liked.

"Why did you hit me?" Roberto asked me.

"You snuck up behind me" I said to him giving him a look, why was he the victim in this? He was the one who scared me. "I'm so sorry" I said to him.

"You're effing kidding" he said to me as if he didn't buy my apology.

"Ah" I said tapping his other cheek a little harder than I wanted to. "No cussing" I told him.

"I just learned something about you Princess" Roberto told me.

"And what's that?" I lifted my chin as if to say that no matter what he threw at me I will be like titanium that it won't break me down.

"You act nice, but you're really cold" he said to me rubbing his cheek.

"Nice one" I said to him standing up. "And I told you not to call me Princess." I added as I put a hand on my hip.

"See I don't remember you saying that" Roberto told me as I watched him move to his feet. "You told me not to call you Volcano, you said nothing about Princess."

I thought back and I realized he was right. "Fine" I nodded to him. "I'm saying it now"

"Oh yeah that's where I can't listen to you Princess" he said to me as he walked past me and started to walk through the trees. I rolled my eyes and continued to follow after him. "Be careful of that hole" he said.

Before I could respond a pain shot through my ankle as I twisted it and lost balance to my surprise that sent me violently rolling tumbling down a very steep hill. . I hadn't realized what happened as I spun and flipped now the snow steep hill my body stretch out fast as pain shot through my triceps as it was pulling. My eyes went to Xenon who was holding onto my wrist as I hung off a cliff, how did this happen?

I looked down and screamed it was so high up Roberto's hand tightened around my wrists

"Hold on" her told me.

"I should be telling you that" I told him, since he was the one holding onto me. "Don't let go, please" I begged him.

"I won't let go" Roberto said then began to tell me what to do. "Now I'm going to pull you up, and I want you to put your arm around my neck." He said

"How far is it down?" I ask, but I knew either way I wasn't going to like the answer.

"I would estimate it at least fifty feet down to a frozen stream" he answered. My tummy began to turn I knew I wasn't going to like the answer I should've asked him that.

"I don't want to die" I said dangling there pain in my arm muscles. "I remember in gym when Mr. Moss would tell me to feel the burn" I said trying to calm myself down. "Well I'm feeling it now" I said.

"You're not going to die" he told me softly and I knew he meant it.

"If I fall from this far up I can" I reminded him that I was dangling from a high, high, high up cliff.

"Well then you won't fall" Roberto said. "But if I let go tuck and roll" he said he wanted to mess with me and I didn't like it. "I want you to let go of the ground and grab my arm." He said.

I shook my head, my stomach turning in knots. "My tummy's turning" I said sounding like a child. "I'm terrified of height" I said my long hair slapped my cheeks as I shook my head rapidly.

"Shut up and do as I say" Roberto snapped at me. I looked up at him hurt on my face. And I knew he say it because then he replied with "If you don't want to cut through that ice below I would listen to me", I could tell her saw the fearful tears in my eyes. "I don't mean to make you cry, would you just trust me."

"I do trust you" I said honesty looking at his eyes through my blurry ones. "On three?" I asked him.

"Yes" he nodded. "One-" he announced as he shifted all his weight on his legs to keep him stable from when my weight adds on. "Two-" I saw him shift his shoulders a little. "Three"

Pain shot though my entire arm now as I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming as I was pulled up my weight hit him pulling on him as I took a deep breath and released the ground and grabbed his bicep.

"Ok I'm going to pull you up once as you get high enough grab onto my neck" he ordered me as he took my wrist tight and began to pull.

"Ow" I cried as I felt the burning in my muscles again as she was being pulled up.

"You're almost up" he informed me as I squeezed my eyes shut "Now put your arms around me" he said. I quickly did as he said putting my arm around his neck his bare skin warm as I felt him move my other arm around his neck, my face was buried in his bare chest. I could feel him push all of his weight back. "Push your weight to me" he told me I took in the scent of Acqua Di Gio that was the scent I missed so much, before I could respond to his orders I felt the ground crumble beneath me. The scent disappeared as I was falling now, down down, down to the water below.

"Roberto" I screamed opening my eyes I saw Roberto jump from the cliff and fall fast to me, his arms caught around me. He brought me to him a hand on my back the other covering my head as we descended down and plunged through the water below.

The water below was like ice as I hit it first the strong waves taking us downstream, escaping from the surface I coughed out the water that entered from my lungs, as the water slammed through against my body. The strong water brought me under as it filled my lungs I pushed to the surface trying to stay above the water as I looked for Roberto.

I pumped my arms and legs trying to stay above the waves. "Roberto" I called for the Sun Boy. "Where are you?" I coughed the water slamming on my chest. "Sunspot!"

I coughed out the liquid that rushed in my throat. I knew I was drowning but I didn't want to give up, I couldn't give up there was no way I was going to let the simple water be the death of me. I noticed Roberto ahead.

"Amara" he called to me, I dived deep into the strong current as I swam my way to him. The water drug me under as if a cage was set around my body, the pressure of the waves strong against my skull. Clawing for the surface I took in deep breaths of air as I was caught around the waist

"Hold on" Roberto said from behind me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him. "The tides to strong even for you" she added.

"Shh" he shushed me as I noticed his eyes were on the tree branch that stuck out over the waters.

"What are you going to reach for it?" I asked him. "It's too high."

"Get ready to grab the branch" was all he told me, I opened my mouth to ask him what he was talking about that's when he threw me with a strong throw I went up, up, up as I caught the branch flipping around I got on top of it quickly reaching out a hand I caught his.

"I got you" I smiled at him as I pulled him up so he could take the branch.

"Let's get back on solid ground" he told me taking my hand he felt me stand on the lock using balance the two of us walked to the tree using the trunk I skipped to branch to branch till I stepped on solid ground then I collapsed a cold shiver ran up my spine.

"Come on" he said to me let's get somewhere to camp out we won't be able to get out of these woods by dark" he said as he started to walk standing fast I followed after him.

…..

I sat on one said of a large rock Roberto on the other side as I peeled off my wet clothes stripping down to my violet frilly under garments. I let out a breath throwing my clothes aside.

"Do you want me to make a fire?" Roberto asked me from the other side of the rock.

"Sure if you'd like" I told him not wanting to make him do things he didn't want to. I was taken by surprise to see him crawl around the rock and to my side I gasped bringing my knees up to my chest as I wrapped my arms around them.

"You cold?" he asked his warm gold eyes full of sympathy.

"A little" I said to him.

"Your arm" he said. "It's bleeding"

I looked at my right around to see on my left bicep there was a cut as blood ran down. Where did that come from? I hadn't felt anything cut me, unless it was something in the water.

"Here" he said as he pulled off his red shirt tearing it apart he reached out as I moved my arm as I watched him his warm hands wrapped the red cloth around my arm tight. Looking at him hand tie the cloth I felt him looking at me as I turned my eyes as they locked with his, I gave him a small smile.

My heart jumped in my chest when he leaned in and kissed me. I leaned back against the rock pulling away from him. "What was that?" I asked him stunned on what happened.

"A kiss" he laughed at me.

"I know" I said shaking my head as I brushed my hair back shyly. "But why?" I asked.

He looked at me a minute not answering my question. "I'll go make that fire now" he told me standing I watched him walk away to find wood.

My heart was freaking out beneath my chest as I reached over I softly touched the piece of his shirt that was wrapped around my arm. I let out a breath as I tried to control my heart along with the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach. I stood up as I followed Roberto in the direction he took off.

…..

It's been two days since I spend the night in the woods with Roberto, it was fun though we looked up at the stars almost all night and Roberto told me which star was what and so many stories I loved it.

I sat by the long black topped track on the bleachers I was two seat up as I wrote in my notebook. The sun was warm today as it was high above me I brushed my hair back, I had to write a poem about anything I could think of for an assignment, as I bit the end of my pencil I read the poem to myself wondering if it was finished. I let out a sigh, there was no way I could hand something like that in.

"Hey Aquilla" Roberto's voice came I gasped losing balance as I fell back between the seats of the bleachers pain in my tailbone I looked at the Brazilian boy. He laughed at me. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said leaning down he took the bleacher seat behind me as he kissed me softly.

My whole body froze as I let him I kiss me my eyes fluttered as I clenched my notebook. As he moved away I took in a breath. "What was that for?" I asked him.

"I thought you needed it" he said to me. "What are you doing here alone?" he asked me.

"Writing" I answered him. "I have to finish an assignment."

"Oh" he said his gold eyes went down to the notebook that was in my lap I quickly flipped it shut, before he could read it.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked pushing myself up and onto the bleacher I was once sitting on.

"Roberto come on" a voice called I glanced over to see a group of boys in soccer uniforms. "Leave the girl and let's get practicing."

"Who are they?" I asked Roberto not recognizing the guys that stood a few feet away from us on the ground.

"They're my old soccer team they heard I was back in Brazil and found me they want to play a few games like old times" Roberto shrugged.

"Oh they're the Thunderbolts" I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the guys. "Roberto told me stories about them, but I never thought I'd ever meet them.

From this far I could hear one guy whisper to the other. "Do you think the girls hot?" he asked.

"She looks nice from a side angle" the other said back.

"Can I meet them?" I asked Roberto pretending that I didn't hear them talking about me.

"Sure why not" Roberto said. Before he could take the lead I began to walk walking down the three small metal steps I followed the thick sidewalk to the guy.

"Whoa" the first guy said as the others smiled at me.

"Hi" I chimed to the guys. Roberto came up from behind me.

"Guys this is Amara, Amara these are the boys."

"Hello" the guys nodded to me.

"Is she a gifted one too?" one of the guy asked Roberto.

"She is" Roberto nodded.

"What's your power?" another asked me.

"They call me Magma" I answered. "I am a mutant with geothermal powers. These grant me the ability to control the movement of earth and tectonic plates, even to the extent of causing seismic upheaval. I call forth molten rock from the Earth's core, producing projectiles composed of lava, or miniature volcanoes."

"Sweet" another guy said smiling warmth at me.

"So is this pop tart your new girlfriend?" the first guy asked Roberto.

"No" I said. The same time Roberto said "Yes". The two of us looked at each other.

"If she's not yours can I have her?" a guy said sliding up closer to me.

"Oh no thank you" I said taking a swift step back away from him. I didn't want to be mean to him, but I really wasn't interested as I looked at Roberto I was surprised he said yes, before when I was asked if he was my boyfriend I replied with "yes" and he had replied with "No" Maybe he finally wanted to let everyone know.

"Come on guys let's play a game" Roberto told them as he went to leave as the first guy caught him by the arm stopping him.

"Can she come?" he asked pointing to me, Roberto looked back at me as I gave him a shy smile.

"Sure" Roberto said. "Come on Amara." He said to me.

I went with the group of guy as I walked between Roberto and the guy who called me pop tart. A filed was set up to play soccer as I went to go sit and watch the guys went out to the field to play.

"See you later pop tart" the guy said to me before he ran out to the field with the other guys. I sat down on the small wooden bleachers as looked out in the field, why did that guy call me pop tart?

I watched the group of boys run around the field kicking the soccer ball along the grass, Roberto was by far the best out of them, fast and skilled as he got goal after goal after goal. From behind me a hand touched my shoulder, I gasped turning around I pushed the person to touched me.

"Ow" a guy laid on the ground I had shoved him off the back of the four foot tall wooden bleacher.

"Oh my are you ok?" I asked as I jumped down landing on my feet I went to help him to his feet as I took his hand.

"What are you doing here Keller?" Roberto asked and he didn't sound so happy, I knew that name as I looked at the teen this was the one that Roberto hated. I was grabbed around the waist and pulled back to Roberto his palm warm against the bare skin on my stomach.

"Who's the girl?" Keller asked as he got off brushing himself off. "What happened to Juliana?" he asked another question as I cringed at that girl's name, I met Juliana once she hated me. She was a beautiful girl with long black raven colored hair she once was killed saving Roberto back when they were young, but Selene had put her in a new body to toy with Roberto. To be honest I'm surprised Juliana wasn't here now.

"She's on a vacation with her family" Roberto answered the second question first. "And she's my friend from Xavier's school for the gifted"

"She's Roberto's girlfriend" the guy who calls me pop tart told Keller.

"Your girlfriend" Keller smiled a devilish like grin as he looked from Roberto to me. "She's a beauty a Brazilian too?" he lifted a brow at me. "It's too bad she's a filthy dark skinned slut" Keller went on.

I was offended as I looked at the guy Roberto was right he was racist, I didn't like him. In response of him calling me that Roberto punched him hard in the jaw as he went down I swore I heard a hollow crack.

So my days back in Brazil had been very weird, but i loved feeling the warm air the music people on the streets played and often I'd go to Roberto's soccer practices.

I alone on the cement stairs in front of me people were on the large cement area circling the area light of all colors were set up lighting up the night as music blasted through speakers, they danced having fun.I recognized the song "She doesn't mind" by the great **Sean Paul** I had my notebook in my lap as i stared at the page, i wasn't much of a poet so this assignment was taking longer than i wanted it to. The music that played and the people talking, cheering and dancing wasn't really helping. All i had for my poem was,

**he had skin of sun kiss**

**as he danced loved by the eternal bliss**

**He'll put your heart in a forever hold**

**his eyes the color of solid gold**

I sighed there was no way i could enter than in it was about him and it would be embarrassing if anyone read it.

"Amara" I heard his voice he sounded so close. I looked up and shrieked covering my page so he couldn't read the open. "Come dance" he said to me holding out his hand.

"No thanks" I shook my head. "I have to finish this assignment" I told him softly.

He ignored me taking my hand he pulled me off the stairs as I dropped my notebook and pencil he pulled me out to the floor with all the others that danced. He took my hands as the two of us danced together spinning fast in circles. Pushing me out I released on of his hands as he spun me under his arm as we moved in a circle I could feel my hair brush my arms as I spun and i could see people watching us.

As the song had changed to "Bailando" by** Enrique Iglesias **Iwas spun in to Roberto then to the side as we stood side by side as we stepping forward then back then releasing hands we turned. I moved around the floor spinning as I moved my hips. People were watching us closely, when had they stopped dancing? I spun as Roberto came up from behind me putting his arms around my waist he pulled me up, my back against his shoulder I brought my legs around as I tucked my stomach in and flipped over him landing behind him I heard people clap. He flipped back as I felt his hands on my shoulder as he flipped over my head. I heard him land behind me he took my hand and spun me around to face him as I smiled. The two of spun around the floor again it was fun I haven't danced like this in forever. People clapped as I took in deep breaths when the song ended.

As the next song started to Brazilian girls took Roberto from me giving me a chance to escape to finish my assignment but to my horror when i went back to where i was sitting my notebook was gone.

"Oh no' I let out a heavy breath. Someone took my notebook, but who? I looked frantically looked around to where everyone danced and out to where the night had casted darkness there no one on out there. That's when i saw the shadow slid around a corner of the brick building. I took off going around the speakers i followed them. Running up to the building it was dark there and hard to see as i could hear the music starting to drift away as I turned the corner arms shot around me, covering my mouth so i could scream.

"Scream and I'll give you pain" a voice said, I knew that voice well.

She wore her original skimpy black leather corset that showed too much with long thigh high black boots that laced up the outsides. She wore a long black cape like thing that fell long behind her, with long gloves going up to her biceps. Her long black hair fell around her past her shoulders. My eyes went wide seeing the woman again, her name Selene Gallio

"Where's the boy?" she asked me hissing like a snake. I wasn't sure who she was taking about, but I was guessing she was looking for Roberto. She moved her hand from my mouth so i could speak.

"I won't tell you" I said to her.

"Wow and I forgot how much i hate you" she said said me she tossed me aside like a rag doll as I hit the brick wall of the building hard my head knocking against as I hit the ground hard. Ok, that one hurt I pushed myself up on my elbows i could hear Selene's heels tap on the ground as she came my way. From the corner of my eye I saw a burst of light as Selene gasp moving away from the burst of fire.

"I knew it was you Selene" Roberto's voice came I looked over to see him walked up to us, it was hard to see him perfectly in the dark but I knew it was him. "Are you ok Amara?" he asked me.

"Fine" I said pushing myself in a sitting position my head was spinning to much to stand.

Selene shot a black like vine at me as it caught me around the wrist, i let out a scream as it slid around my other wrist pulling them together as I was yanked from the wall and to Selene's arms.

"Not anymore she isn't" Selene laughed as she held onto me tight the black like vine dug into my skin as I felt it break through. "Let's see how well you fly at night" Selene smiled and I didn't like the look of that smile. She launched me up and into the air.

"Amara" I heard my name get called as I tumbled through the air then came down so fast my heart slammed hard against my rib cage that it felt like it was going to break through. I came down fast crashing to the cement below my head knocking against it I felt pain wash over me like a hot flame looking over Selene was holding Roberto back as the black vine like thing wrapped around his body.

"You two should have thought before you attacked me the first time" Selene told the two of us. I remember that time when I got my powers Roberto and I worked together to seal her away thinking that we killed her, but she can't be killed she's immortal. Pain stung my whole body as I tried to move tears burned in my eyes, a thick black vine thing snapped around my ankle yanking me across the ground then up into the air as I screamed in pain. I let out heavy breaths it felt as though a unbelievable weight was set upon my chest.

I looked to Roberto he wasn't strong enough without the sun to break free from what caged him. Maybe I could help him? I just had together free myself then together we could win. But how do I get over there? I was moved through the air till I was face to face with Selene.

"I must say your a beautiful Princess" she smiled at me. "You should've died the day you were thrown in that volcano." she said to me. I was raised as a princess in Nova Rome wearing a traditional Toga and my hair in the tradition style, that's why everyone calls me Princess. "No matter that give me a chance to kill you now" she said as she snapped I was thrown to the wall colliding in it with pressure against my spine. "Now i can kill yet another friend of Sun Boy's right in front of him, just like I kill Juliana once" she laughed.

I pushed myself up getting to my feet my eyes were starting to blur as my legs were shaking the pain was taking over my whole body.

"Oh and you still stand" Selene's voice sounded surprise.

"Amara don't stand up stay down" I heard Roberto call over to me.

I ignored him as I pushed the wall for balance I stayed on my feet, i was taken by surprise when Selene shot across the pavement fast grabbing me around the throat she shoved me against the wall that I used for balance. I swallowed hard the air in my esophagus escaping as Selene squeezed my throat tight. I sent a burst of warmth though me allowing my body to change into molten rock and magma, Selene's screamed releasing me.

"You little bitch" she snapped I duck as she lunged at me as I spun around kicking her hard in the side knocking her to the ground as I took off as fast as I could to Roberto as I reached out and took his hand sending my power to him. "No" Selene screeched as I burned through the vines to free Roberto I felt weak and light headed after that as I collapsed in Roberto's arms. Looking back to where Selene was, she was now gone.

"Good job Princess" Roberto told me as I laid there and smiled shyly up at him.


End file.
